The Search for Time
The Search for Time 'is the fifth episode of ''A Tale of Two Watches. It is written by Echoson and aired on April 30, 2017. Summary Kin and Gin regained their time stones and is planning to travel back in time to continue on their evil scheme. It is up to Nate and Ben to get to Harrisville and stop them. Plot The episode starts off in Ben’s house, we can see Nate and Ben sitting on the couch watching TV. Jibanyan is sleeping on the coffee table and Whisper is researching something on his pad. “Oh man, that episode was jam packed!” Ben exclaimed. “I can’t wait for the movie” “I heard that the new Space Wars movie was an epic fail, do you think The Last Spacer will be any good?” “Nah, I’m sure it will not do the same mistakes!” Ben reassured, making Nate let out a little giggle. “So Whisper, found the location of the factory yet?” Nate asked. “Not yet, be patient” Whisper said, not bothering to look up from his pad. “Why do you think they would be in some old abandoned factory in Harrisville?” Ben asked. “Well, I travelled back in time to help my grandfather to fight of the Wicked, and their boss had that place like a secret lair, so I figured, hey, what if they are going back there to revive her?” Nate explained. “And you say my stories were weird!” Ben said. “I’ve got the coordinates!” Whisper exclaimed, showing his pad to Nate. “Right here!” “Woah, I guess you can be useful for something!” Nate joked, causing Whisper to pout. “Heh, I’m just kidding, Whisper. Now it’s time for us to go!” “I can give Rook a call, he might be busy right now, but I’m sure he can spare an hour or two to help us save the world” “No need, we need to get there ASAP” Nate took out a medal from his Medallium by his side. It had a silver frame with a picture of a purple mirror and a little face. “Come on out my friend! Calling… Mirapo! Yo-kai medal, do your thing!” '''Ladies and Gentlemen, Mysterious! Delirious, Hilarious Calling Mysterious! Mirapo “Hey Nate, long time no see!” the sentient purple mirror said excitedly. “Any requests?” “I need you to teleport us to Harrisville, specifically here” Nate said as he stole Whisper’s pad to present to Mirapo, making Whisper have a worried look. “Uh, what I am looking at exactly?” Mirapo asked confused. Nate then turned the pad seeing a picture of Whisper’s head pasted onto a buff man’s body wearing nothing but underwear. “Whisper, what’s this?” Nate asked, slightly disgusted. Whisper then swipe the pad away from him. “You didn’t see anything” he hissed. “We need to go here” Whisper said as he showed Mirapo his pad, now showing the coordinates. “Ah, I have a cousin who lives near there, I should be able to zap you guys there in no time” “Alright then, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!" Ben said, more bored than determined. “Wait, he can see me, the great Ben Tennyson can see me?!” Mirapo is now starting to panic. “Oh my Gosh! Why didn’t I notice you sooner? Can I get your autograph? What can I do for you? I think I’m gonna pass out!” Mirapo said excitedly. “Okay little feller, first of all, stay conscious. Secondly, it will mean the world to me if you just teleport us to Harrisville already.” Ben said. “Can do, Mr. Tennyson, sir!” Mirapo said as his face started to glow. “Bleeehhhhh!” Nate, Ben, Whisper and Jibanyan was then sucked into Mirapo. In a flash, they arrived in an olden town called Harrisville with steam filling the air. “Thanks Mirapo” Nate said to the mirror he just teleported out from. “Huh? Who are you?” the grumpy Mirapo said. “Oh right, different Mirapo, they all look the same, but they don’t have the same memory” Nate said before he apologized to the mirror. “So, where to next?” Ben asked. “Well so long as we follow my pad, we should be able to make it there within 50 minutes or so” Whisper said. “Morning every nyan!” Jibanyan said as he finally woke up. “Hey, this isn’t the coffee table…” “How observant of you” Whisper said to the feline Yo-kai. “Let’s just get to the factory” Nate said. “Good idea, but first, time to find something to eat” Ben said as he started to walk off. “I told you to eat before we left!” Nate said as he followed him. Nate and the gang are walking around the many stalls in Harrisville. Jibanyan is drooling at the sight and smell of the delicious food being sold, with Whisper equally as enticed. “What’s with the products? Ramen, rice balls, sushi… Are we even in America?” Ben questioned. “Really weird localization, just ignore it!” Nate stated, “Oh well” Ben then approached a stall. “One salmon sushi, please” he then placed a five dollar bill on the counter. “I knew you were gonna ask for that” the old lady said, smiling. Ben blinked twice, confused “Huh what-“ “-Are you talking about old lady?” she finished. “Now you’re thinking that I am being crazy, and now you’re thinking about having trout sushi instead of salmon, and now you’re thinking about how you can make me shut up” “This is too weird…” Nate said as he shine his Yo-kai Watch on the granny. He search around until he finally sees something on top of the old lady. The shadow faded away, revealing a big headed yellow dog with three eyes wearing an orange dress with a little ghostly tail. “I knew it!” Nate exclaimed, pointing at the just-revealed Yo-kai. “I knew you were gonna say that” she said. “Oh great, more Yo-kai… I can’t even enjoy a sushi without them, huh?” Ben said, lightly facepalming himself. “So who’s this one?” “I know who it is… it’s uh… uh…” Whisper said as he frantically searched his pad for the answer. “Her name’s Espy, nya” Jibanyan said, causing Whisper to let out a yelp. “She can read minds, very annyoying” “I knew that!” Whisper reassured Ben, which he did not buy. “You’re thinking how useless you are without your Yo-kai Pad, and how you find JIbanyan annoying” Espy said to Whisper. “What?! No I don’t you liar!” Whisper exclaimed. “It’s kinda hard to tell when she’s lying” Nate said to Ben. “Hey Espy, what are you doing here?” "Oh you know, strolling around, checking out some monuments, the usual thing a tourist would do” the big headed dog said. “Do you mind letting us eat in peace, please?” Nate asked Espy. “But messing around with a superhero is so much fun!” she said happily. “Fine then, I’ll make you stop” Ben said as he scrolls through his Omnitrix, he then slammed the core, transforming into Upchuck. He then ate a small wooden box next to the sushi stall and barfed on Espy, causing her to screech. “Eewwww! This is so, so, gross! I hate you!” she then flew to sky crying, leaving behind her silver frame medal. The customers and stall vendors then turned their heads facing Ben, looking confused and scared. “Uh, don’t mind me folks, I’m just your friendly neighborhood Ben Tennyson, just trying to buy some sushi!” The crowd then ran away screaming. “I guess you are nyot very famous here…” Jibanyan said. “Great, now I lost my appetite. Let’s go to the factory already” Upchuck said before changing back. The gang then reached to a metal grill surrounding the factory that is producing black smog. Inside the gate, they can see Wicked Yo-kai walking around guarding the area. “Alright, so Kin and Gin have to be here. So how do you think we’ll get in there?” Nate asked his partners. “Well we could just sneak in from the pipes, walk across the grill and carefully navigate around the evil Yo-kai, we can then safely enter the factory and stop Kin and Gin” Whisper said cunningly. “…Or I can just turn into Four Arms and beat ‘em up” Ben said. “And risk alerting Kin and Gin? Are you mad?!” Whisper said, but Ben wasn’t listening, he had already transformed into Four Arms and leaped over the gate. “There he goes, nya” Jibanyan said. “Alright, who wants a knuckle sandwich, I’ve got four!” he said raising all his fists intimidatingly. All the Wicked Yo-kai just stayed there and stared at him for a couple of seconds, before they hissed and ran towards him. Four Arms punched each one of them as they approached. “And you get a punch, and you get a punch!” he then jumped in the air and do a ground pound, pushing all the Wicked Yo-kai away with the earthquake. “Nyate, we should sneak in while he’s fighting!” Jibanyan suggested. “Good idea, come on Whisper” Nate climbed the pipe near the gate with Jibanyan on his back and Whisper just flying over the gate. They then quickly ran pass the chaos Four Arms was causing, where he was currently pulling the Wicked Yo-kai into pieces. They then finally reached the large door of the factory. Whisper and Nate slowly pushed opened the doors, revealing even more Wicked bodyguards and another door that leads to the center. “Just our luck…” Nate said sarcastically. “I’ll take 'em all down! Paws of Fury!” Jibanyan was able to take down one of the bodyguards with his signature move, he was then punched into a wall by another. “One down, seven more to go” Whisper said teasingly at Jibanyan. “Just leave them to me” Whisper turned around and see Four Arms at the door, clenching his fists together. Four Arms jumped at the Wicked Yo-kai, he grabbed one by the tail and used it as a mace, smacking two into a wall. Another Wicked tried to shoot him using his mouth, but Four Arms used his mace as a shield, destroying it. He then ran towards the shooting Wicked and punched him, causing to poof into dust. He then grabbed two more bodyguards who were running away in fear and smashed their heads together. He finally stepped on a tiny Wicked that was trying its best to harm his leg. “Alright! who’s next?” Four Arms said eagerly while posing. “Save the gloating for Kin and Gin” Nate said as he reached the door. “Let’s hope they didn’t hear the commotion outside” he then pushed one side of the open slightly, where he sees a giant machine that has wires and buttons on it like those alien technology that Ben told him about. ‘So that’s what had been producing the smog’ he thought. The gang then stepped inside after Nate confirmed not seeing Kin and Gin. They looked around the room, it had conveyor belts, wires and what appears to be the Alpha Rune in a power chamber. “This reminds me of the time I had to stop an alien vampire” Four Arms said. “What on earth are you talking about” Whisper said. “Never mind” Nate then sees a sign on the machine that reads ‘Revivatron Version 2.3’. “2.3? Woah they must had failed a lot” “And we can assure you this will be the last” The gang then turned around, seeing Kin and Gin at the door. “What are you brats doing at our lair?” Kin asked angrily. “Here to kick your butts!” Jibanyan said in defense. “Heh, good luck with that. This plan is flawless, we’re going to revive the master and she’ll mess up time so much you won’t even recognize your own face!” Gin said before letting out an evil laugh. “Why are you guys being so vague? We already know who your master is!” Nate exclaimed. “Well, I don’t” Ben said. “Three out of four of us know!” Nate corrected himself. “Does not matter, our plan is near completion, and we won’t let some arrogant teenager and an average brat stop us!” Kin said. “Average?!” Nate exclaimed. “Arrogant?! Okay now you’re pushing it. It’s hero time!” Four Arms ran towards the two elderly ladies. He then jumped and prepared to punch them mid-flight. However, Kin and Gin counter attacked by zapping him to the ground their time stones, knocking him out. “Ben!” Nate said. Kin and Gin then tried to blast Nate, but he dodged. Nate then grabbed Whisper by the tail and threw him at Gin in the face. He then took out a medal from his pocket. “Come on my friend! Calling… Lie-in Heart! Yo-kai medal, do your thing!” One summoning song later, a tall, white lion Yo-kai with a blue mane and a swordsman outfit appeared. He was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed and his mouth emotionless, as if he is in deep thought. “Lie-in Heart, defeat Kin and Gin!” Nate demanded the lion, pointing at foes. “Not yet” he replied. “Not yet? What do you mean ‘not yet’?! Get your posterior up there and start slicing things!” Whisper said before Lie-in Heart sliced him in half. Kin then fired a blue energy blast at Lie-in Heart while her sister was still recovering from the blow to the head. “Now!” he shouted. Lie-in Heart then sliced the energy ball, pushing it back to where it came from. Kin dodged it, causing it to hit a wall. She then blasted some electricity at her opponent, but he dodged it. Gin had finally regained her composure and both of them fired a time beam on their enemy, who tried his best to dodge it. As the smoke cleared, we see a small white lion sleeping on a pillow. “Lie-in Heart...?” Nate asked. “That’s not Lie-in Heart, that’s Lie-in! He likes putting off work in favor of napping” Whisper said while reading his pad. “Oh well, I still have more Yo-kai to summon!” Nate said as he brought out another silver frame medal. “Come on out my friend! Calling…” Suddenly Kin electrocuted him. “Nyate!” Jibanyan yelled. “You guys hurt my friend! Paws of Fury!” Jibanyan jumped at them and managed to hurt Kin, then Gin slapped him away and blasted him with some water. “No more distractions, we need to focus at the task at hand, sister” Gin said as she helped Kin to get up. “Agreed” she replied. Kin and Gin then floated into the air and started to chant. “Kin, Gin, gira gira, Kin, Gin, gira gira….” They said in unison. Whisper looked at his hurt teammates and then looked back at Kin and Gin. “What are they doing? Are they going to travel back in time, or are they going to blow up the place?” “Whatever it is, I’m going to stop them” a voice said behind Whisper. “Ben?” Whisper then turned around, and then his eyes widen. “You look… different” “Huh?” Ben looked at himself. He can see that he is shorter, is wearing dark green cargo jeans and have a black and green shirt with a little “10” in white on the top right corner. He then felt his hair and noticed it was different. “I’m ten again?! Aw man…” he said while facepalming. “I don’t remember wearing this stuff before, or my hair being this spiky. Oh well, at least the Omnitrix is still retro” he said as he scrolled through the watch. “Hey, some of these guys are different! But in a time like this, I guess it won’t hurt to try one of the new guys out!” he said as he slammed the Omnitrix. Ben’s body turned red and he grew pipes around his body. His arms grew larger and water filled the transparent top. He grew water bulbs on top of his head and his eyes appeared on his black flesh peeking out from his head. His legs grew shorter and his toes combined into two. The Omnitrix symbol appeared on his chest, completing the transformation. “Who’s this? Water Hazard?!” Ben said as he looked at himself. “If he’s going to look this different, he might as well have a new name. What about… Hydroguy! Or maybe Overflow? Or maybe…” “Overflow’s fine, just go defeat those witches!” Whisper said pointing upwards. “Oh right” Overflow said as he sprayed the ground with water, propelling himself upwards. He then stopped and during his few seconds in the air, he blasted water at Kin and Gin, causing them to lose focus to spit out the water and rub their faces. Overflow then managed to drop back on the ground on his feet. “You guys are so old, here, have some H to go!” Overflow then fired a water ball at Gin. “My clothes are dry clean only!” Gin shouted as she blasted an energy ball at Overflow, which he dodged. “I guess we should call that dodgeball, huh?” He then tried to spray Kin, but accidentally hit the machine. “Don’t touch that!” Kin and Gin said in unison. “Oooh, so you guys don’t want me to hit your machine, huh? I guess I shouldn’t do this!” Overflow then punched into a large chord. “…Or this!” he then fired water at some circuitry. “I must definitely not do this!” he then sliced some wires and sprayed water at them. The machine that started to shake and puff. “Stop that you brat!” Kin shouted at Overflow. “Okay, why not I go after you instead?” Overflow then propelled himself at the pair once again, but this time Gin blasted him with an energy ball, causing him to fall into a puddle of water. Kin then fired electricity at him, causing him to transform back to normal. “Ben!” Whisper shouted as he checked him. “Didn’t you know that water plus electricity equals your demise?” Kin quipped, making Gin facepalm. “Come on sister, the parts to repair the damages is available in the past. We need to go back now and meet up with the others!” Gin said, prompting a nod from Kin. “Should we do anything about the marshmallow one?” Kin asked as she looked down at Whisper, who gulped at her gaze. “No need, he pose no threat to us” Gin replied. The both of them then floated back to the highest part of the room, before chanting. Now the machine is beginning to glow white and a large clock is appearing in the sky. Kin and Gin’s eyes are now glowing white with the machine. And Whisper is just there watching. “What should I do? What can I do?” Whisper said as he looked around. He saw his wounded teammates, all of which had passed out. He then recalled all the times he was called useless and good-for-nothing by not just Nate, but by other Yo-kai as well. “If I’m so useless, I might as well go with them!” he shouted, tears being released from his eyes as he jumped onto the machine. Kin and Gin then shouted the last part of their chant, causing them, Whisper and the machine to vanish in a flash of light. The giant clock in the sky then disappeared. A couple of minutes later, and the rest of the gang had finally gained their conscience. “What happened?” Nate asked. “You got nyocked out, and then I tried to stop them, but they nyock me out to…” Jibanyan said as he put a paw onto his head, feeling it for bruises. “Who’s that guy?” Nate said as he saw Ben, who looked different then the last time he saw him. He glanced at his watch and green eyes, making him remember. “Ben? “In the flesh, just younger” Ben replied, pulling his shirt a bit on the last word. “What happened to the machine? Where’s Kin and Gin?” Nate asked. “I wanted to stop them, I really did, but I was too cocky. I tried taking down their machine, but they got the upper hand. I had no idea what to do before they knocked me out. I should had gone with someone I know how to used, I should had been more serious, I-I…” Ben said as he looked at the ground. Nate placed a hand on his shoulder. “This isn’t your fault, Ben. All of us were beaten by Kin and Gin. Sure, you can be pretty arrogant and stubborn at times, but you’re also strong and you follow your guts. We just need to focus and do things more seriously for now on, okay?” Ben said as he gave him a warm smile. “O-okay, thanks Nate” Ben said, smiling as well. “Hey Nyate, where’s Whisper?” Jibanyan questioned, causing Nate to look around in panic. “Where is Whisper?!” Nate shouted. THE END It’s Recap Time! We can see a big book flip open up revealing medal slots, some of which are occupied by medals. “Hey Nyate, tell everyone who you met today!” Jibanyan said in an excited tone. “Espy and Lie-in!” Nate exclaimed while the medals the he shouted fall into their slots in the Medallium. “Aha, I’m going to defeat you, Ben Tennyson!” Nate said while wearing a green squid costume with red armor. “Bring it on!” Ben shouted, getting ready to slam the Omnitrix, he then brought out a pillow and lie down. “…Right after a power nap” Nate facepalmed. Major Events * Nate and the gang travelled to Harrisville. * Kin and Gin continue on their mission. * Ben is turned back into a kid. * Whisper followed Kin and Gin. Characters Main Characters * Nate Adams * Ben Tennyson (teen and young) * Whisper * Jibanyan Minor Characters * Mirapo (first appearance) * Espy (first appearance) * Lie-in Heart (first appearance) * Lie-in (first appearance) * Old lady Villains * Kin and Gin * Wicked Yo-kai Aliens Used By Teen Ben * Upchuck (first appearance) * Four Arms By Young Ben * Overflow (first appearance) Yo-kai Summoned * Mirapo (first summoning) * Lie-in Heart (first summoning) Trivia * Ben made a reference to Spider-Man’s quote “Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man” Category:Episodes Category:Echoson's Stuff Category:A Tale of Two Watches